


Bro

by magey88



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Clueless Character, Coming Out, Confusion, Denial, Fantasizing, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Swearing, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, bisexual awakening, blowjob, sexy dreams, supportive friends, takes place on ember island pre sozins comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magey88/pseuds/magey88
Summary: “Hey Aang, do you ever want to date one of your guy friends, but in a bro kind of way?”In which, Sokka is extremely confused about his sexuality, and Zuko is really distracting. But that’s okay, because Sokka has good friends to help him realize that his feelings for Zuko are not just that of “intense friendship.” Denial is a funny thing.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really at that point in life where I’m writing a slash fic called “Bro” for a cartoon? Yes, yes I am. Enjoy ;) 
> 
> Also, the characters are aged up two years, because I feel that it's more realistic for them to be a bit older when they save the world and all that. This doesn't change the plot though, so no worries.

Sokka was facing a crisis- a crisis that he could not put into words, but unfortunately that alone was not enough to make it disappear. The anxiety and confusion continued to linger in his stomach, on his skin, on the tip of his tongue, taking over his thoughts. To think, it all started with the sword training sessions with Zuko that were becoming more and more commonplace, while the group was waiting for the day of the comet on Ember Island. 

It was in moments like these where Zuko seemed to be at his most content. Zuko had told Sokka before that sword fighting was one of the only things he felt he was truly good at (which was obviously false, Zuko was good at so many things), and had complete confidence in. 

And confidence really suited him, if Sokka were to be completely honest with himself. He could see the sex appeal, and why girls found him so attractive. His lean build, yet defined by muscle, along with his smooth skin paired with his dark hair, which looked to be fluffy and smooth to the touch. Sokka sometimes wondered what his hair would feel like, and imagined running his fingers through his scalp, although that seemed to be pushing at the limits of their casual friendship-slash-broship. Also known as a brotherhood, but broship sounded more cool, and doesn’t give the impression that you’re actually related by blood. Because it would be weird to like your relative this much. 

Zuko’s face was illegally handsome, and not even his scar could take away from it. When that face wasn’t being defined by his anger or broodiness, it held this particular sort of power and sureness of oneself, that could only truly be achieved when born into nobility. Not that these things mattered to Sokka, but when Zuko peeled his shirt off midway through their training session, that look on his face made his stomach clench, and his blood leave his brain, and brought attention to somewhere that really wasn’t appropriate when you were having a platonic sword fight with your bro, your buddy of sorts. Not that anyone could blame Sokka for feeling this way. It was a really hot look, if he were to consider it objectively.

Yeah, if he were a girl he would definitely be into Zuko. But he wasn’t, nor did he want to be one. So what options did the Idea Guy have left? Be Zuko’s go-to bro, his _really_ good friend- no, his best friend! Yes, that would work, but just in case, maybe he should run his idea by another fellow bro. A third party who is more or else uninvolved, and non judgemental. Sokka sighed, and decided to distract himself with some planning and maps, until he could corner Aang on his own.

________________

“Hey Aang, do you ever want to date one of your guy friends, but in a bro kind of way?”

Aang paused at Sokka’s question, pondering over it, trying to make sense of the premise. He had just finished up his waterbending training, while Katara continued practicing along the beach, so his mind was already a little dazed. This question just made him feel even dizzier, but he still gave his best shot at an answer. 

“Well that depends on what you mean. I don’t have any siblings as far as I know, but I’d never want to date someone who I view as a brother.”

Sokka smacks his forehead. “No, Aang. There’s a clear difference between a ‘bro’ and your brother. Your bro’s a good friend, a great friend even. And since he isn’t actually related to you, it’s not so weird that you wanna maybe kiss him? But platonically, of course.”

“Well if it’s platonic anyway, why does it matter whether or not you’re related?”

Another forehead smack, because sometimes Sokka forgets just how clueless Aang could be at times. 

“Careful Snoozles, you might end up with a concussion.”

“Who invited you to this conversation, Toph? Can’t you see this is private?!” Sokka yells, startled at her sudden appearance. 

“Well Snoozles, I couldn’t help but overhear you admitting that you have a crush on Sparky, so now I just _have_ to make myself involved. You know me and my ways.”

Sokka sighed. What was there to misinterpret? He was just having a one on one conversation with Aang, about his best friend Zuko, and how he’s really starting to see Zuko differently compared to the rest of his friends- as his coolest and most favourite friend. Also known as a best friend. For most of his life, his main companions were his little sister, a 114-year-old Avatar, and a 14-year-old earthbending prodigy. He hasn’t had many male friends his age, so obviously he would share a certain closeness with Zuko. 

It’s just that these days, he isn’t sure why people feel the need to date when they have such amazing best friends that can do practically everything a significant other could do. Except for maybe some sexy stuff, like kissing or having sex, because sex is sexy, but friends aren’t sexy because friendship is platonic. Obviously.

“Look, I don’t know what you’re reading into, Toph, because clearly I’m not gay! I dated Yue and Suki, and let me tell you kissing them felt great. Amazing, even. It’s just that I don’t think I would date them right now, if given the opportunity since I’m really satisfied with my current friendships and wouldn’t want a romantic relationship interfering.” 

“With your relationship with Zuko?” Toph asked. 

“Exactly!” Then Sokka saw Toph’s smirk. “No! Not in that way, why are you twisting my words? I have a relationship with all of you, because guess what? Friendships also count as a type of relationship! It’s just that lately, I’ve been feeling a different type of friendship for Zuko, compared to the kind I have with you or Aang.” 

“You just don’t know how to stop running your mouth, do you?” 

“Gah!” Sokka pulled at his hair. “I’m going for a walk.” And so, Sokka went off on his promised walk. Aang tried to follow, but Toph held his arm. 

“Don’t you think we should tell him?”

“No, this is something he needs to figure out on his own.”

________________

Sokka entered a cool, forested area on the island to hide from the merciless Fire Nation sun (and to hide from his feelings, but that was his subconscious at work). As Sokka walked on, he continued fuming at the conversation he just had. 

_Who does Toph think she is? Some relationship expert, a love guru, dealing out bro advice like how the Dai Lee deals out propaganda? What does that even mean, I have a crush on Zuko? Pfft._

“Gahhh!”

A cute rabbit squirrel ran away from his scream, and Sokka got even more annoyed. That could’ve been his dinner, but not anymore, and it was all because of these intense feelings of friendship he was feeling for Zuko. 

“Is there any reason why you’re out here alone, screaming in the middle of the forest?” A voice came from behind him, and Sokka whipped around, only to see an actual welcomed face. 

“Suki!” 

Their relationship was a little awkward after Sokka rejected her at the Boiling Rock, but breaking out of an impenetrable prison together does wonders for solidifying friendships. Not that Sokka would recommend the experience to anyone, or was hoping for any repeats. One prison break was enough for one lifetime.

“Do you want to talk about what’s bothering you?”

Sokka considered it. The truth is, the more he thought about it, the more he realized just how personal and deep his feelings ran for Zuko. He already humiliated himself once today. Was he ready to take the plunge once again, and so soon?

“I have a theoretical problem.”

An indirect approach it is, then- very sly. 

_I’m a genius._

Suki’s face suddenly perked up. “Sounds intriguing! Do you have another cool idea for an invention, like the hot air balloons or the submarines, or…” She trailed off excitedly.

“No, not that kind of theoretical problem. You see, _in theory_ , let’s say you have this really good guy friend, who’s your age, extremely attractive to the point it’s distracting, smart, funny and amazing at swordplay. Not only that, but he just _gets you_. It feels as though you have a special type of friendship, a bond with him, that’s different from what you have with your other friends. How do you define such a friendship? If it were to exist, in theory.”

Suki raised an eyebrow, and gave Sokka a contemplative look. 

“In theory, it sounds more romantic than platonic to me.”

“But it’s a guy friend, and I like girls!”

“But this is all _in theory_. So it’s not specifically about you, it’s about anyone in general.” 

“I guess that makes sense, but not everyone likes guys in that way…”

“Well, since your _theoretical_ scenario explicitly states that it involves a guy, then I guess it could only apply to a person who themselves is interested in men romantically or sexually.”

“But I’m not!”

Sokka’s stomach dropped. Despite his efforts, he still ended up saying too much and spilling his guts to Suki. Mission abort, time to flee. Just as he began to turn around and _speed walk_ away (because he definitely wouldn’t run, why would he do that?), preparing an excuse about hunting for bear-geese, Suki grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back. 

“Wait, let’s talk.” Suki looked into his eyes expectantly. 

“What else is there to say?” Sokka muttered.

“Was this about Zuko?”

Sokka said nothing. 

“It’s okay to like him like that. I don’t care about that, and I’m sure the rest of our friends don’t either.”

A hint of desperation entered his voice. “But I _can’t_ like him in that way, it’s impossible. I’ve always liked girls. You, Yue… I’m not gay.” 

“You know, it’s possible to like both, right? It’s called being bisexual.”

Sokka’s eyes widened.

_Shit._

“Maybe it is, but I don’t think it applies to me.” 

Suki continued to hold his gaze, as though she was expecting for him to say something else. When he didn’t, she sighed.

“Even if it does, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with it. You know, I once dated a girl before I met you.”

Sokka looked startled. “Wait, actually?” 

“Yeah.”

“I just… didn’t see it coming.”

“It’s not something you can always just _see_ in a person. Anyone can be like me. Or like you-”

“Don’t.”

“Sokka-”

“I’m not ready for this yet. Thanks for talking to me, but I think I need to be alone for a while.”

A look of guilt fell upon Suki’s face. “I didn’t mean to push you.” 

“I know,” Sokka said with a slight smile. “But I still need to be alone for a bit.” 

He then turned around, and began walking away, raising an arm in farewell without looking back. 

_Shit._

________________

Was Suki onto something? To be honest, Sokka had no idea. He really did like Zuko, but did he like him that much? If he comes to the conclusion that he does see Zuko as more than a friend, how can he trust himself? What if he mistakenly thinks he does, because his friends put the idea in his mind, but actually all he feels is the strong friendship that he initially assumed? 

The truth was, despite his panicky reactions to what his friends were insinuating, Sokka had no problem with people who weren’t straight. With the extent of his travels, it was hard to not encounter things that weren’t accepted back in the South Pole. This was just one of the many things that directly contradicted his Tribe’s values, because the Water Tribes were nothing if not conservative in their beliefs. The irony didn’t escape Sokka, that the element of change also had some of the most rigid rules and customs for its people. What would Sokka’s father even think? 

_That’s a problem for much,_ much _later…_

But first thing’s first, where does Sokka even begin to get his answers? 

Well, it’s obvious that Sokka has an interest in women. It would be extremely difficult to deny that, based on just how much he enjoyed his previous encounters with them. 

_Aaand, that’s enough thinking for one day._

The contemplation was starting to stress Sokka out. Instead, he decided to go back and distract himself by finally catching a cute animal for dinner.

________________

A few days passed by, and Sokka tried his best to forget about the situation at hand. On some days, it felt like it was working. He would wake up, make plans for the team, help prepare dinner, spar with Zuko and goof off with his friends. Everything was fine, no sudden sexuality crises. Occasionally, there were some minor life threatening problems, but that’s just the usual baggage with Team Avatar. And besides, life on Ember Island in Zuko’s cottage was for the most part, inconspicuous and safe.

But on other days, days like today, where Sokka could not rest his mind, he felt overwhelmed with his thoughts about Zuko and what his feelings meant.

Especially when they were swordfighting.

And Zuko was shirtless.

_Uh oh._

After Zuko somehow managed to fling his space sword out of his hands, Sokka barely had time to be annoyed with himself before he got distracted by Zuko’s self-satisfied smirk. And why was it so hot outside? Sure, it’s the Fire Nation and he’s sweaty, but it was _really hot_. 

Once Sokka’s panting began to subside, he collapsed onto the rock beside Zuko. He was too hot to sit right beside him, but the distance just gave him a better angle to scan his entire body (including his bare torso), looking for any injuries, several times, very slowly so that he wouldn’t miss a spot. Zuko seemed to catch on and caught Sokka’s eye, giving him a smug grin. Because Zuko’s naturally an amazing friend, he also returned the favour. Zuko raked his eyes along Sokka’s own body. Sokka had a sneaking suspicion that his injury check was even more thorough than his own.

_Zuko really does look out for his friends. No wonder I feel so confused about him._

Once both guys made sure the other was “okay” and “acceptable,” Sokka was ready for another round to clash swords. 

“Best three out of five!”

Zuko somehow managed to look even more smug.

“Let’s extend our break.”

“Weak!”

Zuko scoffed. “Says the one who couldn’t win a single round today.”

“Couldn’t, or wouldn’t?”

“What’s that supposed to even mean?” Despite his annoyed tone, Zuko began to form a hint of an amused smile. 

“It means that I wasn’t quite ready to wipe that cute smirk off your face.” 

It took a few seconds for the meaning of his own words to sink into Sokka. While that was happening, Zuko himself was confused for a moment. There was a brief pause, and time seemed to stop. It was just the two of them, and slowly Zuko’s face darkened. Despite his slight embarrassment, his eyes held mirth in them. 

“I’m not cute.”

“What the hell makes you think you’re cute?!”

And then everything clicked. 

_Oh shit, I just called him cute to his face. Now’s a good time as any to drop dead._

Luckily, Sokka wasn’t called the Idea Guy for no reason. He knew just how to tackle this problem, which involved him applying the ancient wisdom of the Air Nomads, passed down from generation to generation: avoid and evade.

“So, do you ever miss the royal palace?” Now, Zuko just looked put off. 

“No.”

“What about your girlfriend, the gloomy one with the knives?” At this point, pure pain was etched on Zuko’s face, from being forced to witness this disaster firsthand. 

“Why are you changing the-”

“Do you miss your girlfriend?” Sokka interrupted. "She’s kinda hot, you know.” Somehow, Zuko’s face looked even more strained than before, his eyebrow raising so high that it must have been breaking some law of physics. 

“Um, well no. Actually yes, of course I do. But she’s not my girlfriend. Well, she used to be, but, not um, anymore. But she’s still my friend, so of course I miss her, just not like that.”

If Sokka didn’t know better, Zuko sounded nervous. But why? He wasn’t the one who accidentally called his bro(?) cute.

“Makes sense.”

“Yeah?” Zuko replied hopefully.

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence. Sokka discreetly peared over at Zuko, and noticed a slight blotch of red on his cheeks. Probably from the exercise, he thought. Even though enough time had passed to cool down. Maybe it’s a firebender thing, who knows. 

Sokka tried to mentally block out the recent conversation, and distracted himself by focusing on his surroundings. The noon day sun was up in the sky, with the sky being that specific shade of blue that water could never quite reach. The air was so hot it felt sticky, with not a single breeze in sight, even though the beach wasn’t that far away. And Zuko was sitting beside Sokka, a few inches separating them.

Really, staring at nature is quite boring. It was only natural that as every second went by, Sokka became more and more aware of the space between them. 

Ten seconds passed. The space between their thighs started to feel charged, like there was something more than just air between them. A current of sorts, impossible to ignore its subtle tug, increasing its force the more he tried to ignore it, urging him to close the distance and sit right beside Zuko, shoulder-to-shoulder, arm-to-arm, thigh-to-thigh, pressing their bodies against each other. 

Sokka inched a little closer to Zuko. Zuko said nothing, but his eyes immediately flicked towards him, the lids lowering. 

By now, it was taking all of Sokka’s willpower to hold back- from what, he wasn’t too sure for now. But deep down, he knew that whatever it was, he wasn’t ready. Not yet. 

Zuko was looking directly at Sokka, but not in his eyes- somewhere lower. Sokka bit his lip, and Zuko immediately let out a sigh. Everything was screaming at him to close the gap between them, but one small part of his mind held onto rational thought, urging him to stop. 

So Sokka leaned back, and opened his mouth.

“Wait a sec? Is that Katara I hear calling me? Can’t keep the sister waiting, you of all people know how scary they are! But it was really fun sparring with you, let’s do it again tomorrow!”

Just like that, Sokka murdered the mood. Mission accomplished.

“I didn’t hear anything-”

“See you around!”

Sokka left, leaving a bemused and slightly concerned firebender behind. 

He was starting to get an idea of what he may be feeling for Zuko, but to be thrown in a situation like that- maybe he needs to sleep on it first. It may sound ridiculous to an outsider, but Sokka genuinely had no idea how to react to this. Did he actually like Zuko? It seemed that way, but he still had his doubts. Maybe he was just _really_ confused. How would Sokka know anyway? He was no expert at this sort of thing.

________________

By the time the sun was setting, the entire company was at the beach, making dinner by the fire. Sokka was back to his usual self- eating his meat and saying his sarcastic comments. The earlier events of the day made no obvious impact on his behavior. Everything related to it was stored at the back of his mind, out of sight for the time being.

Zuko sat on the other side, seemingly distant from the rest of the group. Nobody questioned it, since he had the most reserved personality out of them. Sokka knew that maybe he was a little rude with his abrupt exit today, but he doubted it actually affected Zuko that much. 

Everything was fine.

The food was great, his friends as exciting as always. He even blushed when Suki smiled at him, although he no longer held feelings for her. Not dating anymore didn’t stop her from being attractive. 

Sokka forgot about his inner turmoils and had fun. 

Life was good. 

This lull of peace, this gap of time between now and Sozin’s Comet. Just far enough away that they could relax, but close enough that they stayed here on this blissful island, never straying too far from where they needed to be to end the war. The waves continuously crashed in the background, the periodic sound of water breaking and splashing like a drumbeat, relaxing everyone. By the end of the night, even Zuko was smiling and laughing along with everyone, despite the tiredness the entire group felt. Everyone was exhausted, physically and emotionally, the upcoming future always at the backs of their minds, slowly wearing down on them, but never able to truly overcome them. 

Sokka fell asleep quickly that night, the moon only at a crescent, but still unusually bright, its beam filtering in through the window in the room he shared with Aang and Zuko. And that night, Sokka dreamt sweet dreams.

________________

_The atmosphere was red. Red gaze, red blood running south, too many red clothes covering Zuko. Red lust._

__

__

_The room was hot, yet Sokka felt a shiver down his spine as fingers slowly slid down it, followed by a burning mouth, lower and lower, until it was tugging at the waistband of his pants. Slowly, the fingers slid under, exposing his hip, allowing sharp teeth to bite into it._

_Sokka whined._

_“Fuck, just get on with it already.” Another bite, and then hands gripped his hips._

_“Get on with what?” A dark, hoarse voice responded._

_“Fuck you.”_

_“Mmmmm.” Then the grip on his hips tightened even more, enough to bruise them and in an instant, Sokka was flipped over onto his back. A searing gaze paired with a scar met his eyes, pupils so large that you could barely see the amber in the irises._

_“Are you going to tell me what you want, or should I just keep you waiting?” Zuko began lifting himself up, but Sokka grabbed his hips, pressing them into his own._

_“Fucking hell, just...”_

_“Hm?” Zuko rocked against his hips. This time they both groaned._

_“Suck me off.”_

_“Hm.”_

_And before he knew it, hot lips were slowly trailing down his chest, down his stomach, until finally a warm breath was ghosting over the tip of his cock, and everything was becoming too overwhelming, and- ___

__

__

__

__

“Gah!” Sokka woke up with a start. He looked down, and realized he had a problem. It was still dark outside, but there was no way he was going to fall asleep like this. To make things worse, he was also sharing a room with Aang and… Zuko of all people. His options were limited.

_I guess I might actually like him that way…_

What a perfect moment to come to such a realization. In the middle of the night, with the object of his affections in the same room, fast asleep and unaware of his hard-on that was getting increasingly uncomfortable. With a sigh, Sokka got out of his sleeping bag, and went off outside to find a private spot to take care of things.

________________

It was safe to say that Sokka felt _something_ for Zuko. To what extent, he wasn’t so sure yet, but that wasn’t a pressing problem. The next morning he sought Suki out to give (a more tame) run down of the dream he had.

Suki did not look uncomfortable in the slightest.

“You dreamt that Zuko was about to blow you? That’s amazing!”

Sokka avoided her eyes.

“So, are you gonna ask him out or what? Clearly, you feel something for him.”

“How do I know that he even likes guys?”

“Well, I for one can feel the sexual tension between you two. It’s so thick, and it’s as though there’s a cord so tight that it’s about to snap at any moment, and the rest of us are just in for the ride while we awkwardly witness this shitshow of you guys pining after each other for weeks on end.”

“Bruh.”

“It’s just the way I see things.”

“But he had a girlfriend back in the Fire Nation!”

Suki gave him an exasperated look. “Sokka. Did our discussion last week not mean anything to you?”

She had a fair point. 

“I’m just nervous, okay?”

“If you start getting cold feet, just remember the dream you had, and how you can turn that pleasure into a reality.”

“A brojob from Zuko does sound nice…”

“What?”

“Blowjob! I meant blowjob.”

Sokka put some thought into this. So he likes Zuko. Okay, great. He’s still not too confident with asking another guy out, but to be fair, he’s also not that confident when it comes to girls either. 

“I think I’ll wait a few more days before starting something.”

“Just remember that there’s only so much time before the comet comes, and then who knows what’s gonna happen… Don’t you want to make the most of your time here? Sometimes it feels like life comes to a standstill on this island.”

Sokka couldn’t disagree with that. Sometimes it felt like time was paused on Ember Island. Life drifted by, the tides coming and going, the outside world a distant memory. They say the beach brings out elements of a person that they never knew they had, revealing whole new aspects of their personality, filling in the missing puzzle pieces of their soul. Would he have been able to come to terms with his feelings so quickly anywhere else?

He’ll never truly know for sure, but at least he now knew what had to be done. 

“You know, I’m having second thoughts on waiting.”

Suki only smiled in response.

________________

As Sokka walked up to the hill, approaching his and Zuko’s usual training ground, a sense of determination began to overtake any lingering doubt he had. 

He liked Zuko. More than a friend. And he was going to make a move. The first move. Hopefully his plan wouldn’t backfire on him, although Suki assured him it probably wouldn’t.

And finally, now he was ready for something more, to take the next step in their relationship, and to explore this part of himself that he only recently discovered, but was always there, deep down. To start something more than a friendship, and definitely more than a broship, whatever the hell that was. Something deeper and more intimate, something inherently satisfying and insanely complicated. To not be _just_ friends, but to be friends and _more_. Because who said that these things are mutually exclusive? 

Now he just had to make the first move. 

He reached the top of the hill, the midday sun beaming at him, overwhelming in its intensity and heat, as though it were giving him one last chance to back out, a good excuse to retreat back into the shadows, into the appealing, sweet shade.

He ignored it. 

“Hey Zuko.”

Zuko peered over the blade he was sharpening. 

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna maybe do an activity together?”

_**End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! That was my attempt at trying to capture the inherent awkwardness that both Sokka and Zuko are canonically prone to.
> 
> I’m still on the fence of whether or not I should leave this as a oneshot, or continue this and show how they actually get together - and more. ;) That would be pretty spicy, although I don’t have much experience writing romance/smut. To be honest, this story is literally my only experience, but I guess everyone has to start from somewhere. Anyway, any validation/criticism with kudos or comments is always appreciated, and if you’re anything like myself, have a great day browsing other fics :)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://magey88.tumblr.com/)


End file.
